


First

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M, jack is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack and Ydris have sex for the first time, and Jack helps Ydris with the awkwardness.





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).



Ydris moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth as he dragged a hand down his back. He was getting very caught up in this kiss, which wouldn’t usually be a problem, but the way his body was reacting was a problem. He felt a tightness in his pants as Jack twirled his tongue around Ydris’ own tongue, and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” asked Jack, looking confused and a little annoyed.

“Sorry,” said Ydris. “About…” He gestured at his crotch, where a small tent was visible.

“What’s to be sorry about?” asked Jack, rubbing his hand along it. Ydris moaned, arching up into him.

“Well, it’s just… I’m confused,” said Ydris. “With you being… how does it work?” Jack chuckled.

“The great Ydris, rendered speechless just because I still have the wrong parts,” said Jack. “I know you know how to pleasure those parts, right?”

“Well, yes, but what would you enjoy? And do you even want this?” asked Ydris.

“Believe me, Ydris, every part of me right now is screaming at me to let you fuck me,” said Jack. “And I really want it.” He leaned in and kissed him again, pulling Ydris’ hand down between his legs.

“Are you sure?” asked Ydris, pulling his hand away slightly even as his body reacted strongly to the wetness he found there.

“I wouldn’t be fucking doing it if I wasn’t sure,” said Jack, roughly dragging Ydris’ hand back there. “I’ll tell you what works and what doesn’t.”

“Alright,” said Ydris, grinning. “Finally. Not to sound crude, but I’ve wanted to fuck you since we first made out.”

“And I’ve wanted you to,” said Jack, kissing his boyfriend and trying to pull his clothes off. Ydris broke the kiss to disrobe himself magically, but he decided to take Jack’s clothes off using more traditional methods.

“I assume that you want to keep your binder on,” said Ydris.

“Yes,” said Jack. “You can finger me but fuck me in the ass.”

“Gods, I love your filthy mouth,” said Ydris, kissing him. He made to pull Jack’s shirt off, having already discarded the sweater some time before, but Jack stopped him.

“No,” said Jack, suddenly looking ashamed.

“Jack, I don’t care about your scars,” said Ydris. “But okay, if it makes you feel comfortable.”

“Thank you,” said Jack. “And don’t be awkward.”

“It’s a little hard not to be,” said Ydris. “I am sorry, I just haven’t ever… been with someone like you before.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty fuckin’ unique,” said Jack.

“Yes, you are,” said Ydris, smiling at him. “Unique and magnificent and…”

“Oh, just fuck me already,” said Jack, and pulled his jeans and pants off. Ydris blushed and tried not to make his staring too obvious.

“So, you requested fingering?” asked Ydris, running his fingers up Jack’s thigh to the folds glistening there.

“Yes,” said Jack, watching the progression of Ydris’ hand. His heart was pounding, but all he wanted was for Ydris to bury his cock in his ass and- “Oh, _fuck_.” It felt better than he’d expected to have Ydris fingering him.

“I assume that this is okay,” said Ydris, grinning as he rubbed his finger over Jack’s clit.

“Fucking amazing,” said Jack. “But you know what would be even better?”

“Fucking you?” asked Ydris. “I am inclined to agree.”

“Use magic,” said Jack. “I want you right now, don’t fuck around with the prep.”

“You do love my magic,” said Ydris. He wiggled his slick fingers and Jack got in a good position, ready for it. It did feel a little strange to suddenly have his ass open and slicked with lube, but Jack only had to deal with the strangeness for a moment before he felt Ydris pressing his cock to the right hole and beginning to push in. Jack moaned, clutching the sheets of Ydris’ bed.

“Fuck me,” said Jack, moving his hips to get more comfortable. Ydris situated his hands on Jack’s waist, then moved them down to his hips as he began to thrust. Jack moaned, enjoying the feel of Ydris inside him just as much as he’d always hoped he would.

“So is it okay if I touch?” asked Ydris, one hand moving around and down.

“That’d be amazing, thanks,” said Jack. “If I can hold myself upright, anyway.”

“I’ll hold you if you can’t support yourself,” said Ydris. “I know that my greatness sometimes makes people weak at the knees.”

“So does your massive fucking cock,” said Jack. He moaned as Ydris increased the pace, going a little deeper as he began to finger Jack again. “I’m already so close.”

“Don’t be ashamed about coming first,” said Ydris. “It is your first time, after all. I assume.”

“You assume correctly,” said Jack. “Fuck, and you’re so good.” Ydris’ actions were sending pleasure through him, making him clutch the sheets a little tighter and moan louder.

“Thank you,” said Ydris, and chuckled as Jack shuddered with his orgasm. He kissed the back of Jack’s neck, pushing in a little deeper.

“So fucking good,” Jack moaned, bucking his hips back up into Ydris.

“And I’m not done yet,” said Ydris. “I still have to come, after all.”

Jack moaned and Ydris kept fucking him, bringing him over the edge again and again with his fingers. By the time Ydris finally came, Jack felt like jelly on the bed, collapsing onto his stomach when Ydris let go of him. He panted, moaning softly.

“That was rather marvellous, wasn’t it?” Ydris murmured, lying down beside his boyfriend.

“Holy shit yes,” said Jack. He kissed his boyfriend. “You’re lucky you can live up to your ego.”

“The only thing bigger than my ego is my tent,” said Ydris.

“Which one?” asked Jack. Ydris chuckled and kissed him. It was a slow kiss, more romantic, not as heated as their previous one. It was more tongue and lips than teeth, and Jack soon found himself in his boyfriend’s arms with Ydris’ hands in his hair. In this moment, he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

“But really,” said Ydris after much kissing. “Was it good? For your first time, I mean?”

“Yes,” said Jack. “I didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. You’re good like that.”

“I’m glad,” said Ydris. “I never want to make you uncomfortable, Jack.”

“Hey, if you do, I’ll let you know,” said Jack. “Don’t worry.”

“Good,” said Ydris, and kissed him again.


End file.
